


VIGIL

by VivArney



Category: The Fall Guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivArney/pseuds/VivArney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't related to any particular episode of "The Fall Guy"  Just a story I never got around to writing.  I think it's actually better this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VIGIL

'Y'know, Kid, I wonder about you sometimes.  
Oh, yeah, you're smart enough all right.  
Hell, you've gone to just about every college in the country,  
but you can be pretty dern stupid about people.  
Like spoiling the story I was trying to give that sheriff.  
Couldn't you see he was rotten to the core?  
No... I guess not. You wouldn't have noticed.'

'You remind me of a stray pup I found once, Kid.  
Seemed like the harder I tried to get rid of it,  
the faster it came back, no matter what I said or did.  
You trust people too easily, Howie!  
It's almost as if you don't see all the anger in the world.  
I guess it's because you haven't been burned as often as I have.'

"What am I gonna do with you, Kid?"  
'Hell, I punched you right thru the door that first day,  
and you didn't even get mad, just came back for more.  
Two years later, we're stuck in a filthy jail cell  
in some podunk little town with a crooked sheriff,  
waitin' for Jodie to break us out in the morning,  
and you've got a bullet in your shoulder.'

"Quit apologizing, Kid! It wasn't your fault.  
You saved my life. I should've been payin' closer attention.  
Here, drink some of this, and try to sleep.  
Yeah, I know it hurts, Kid, just hold on."  
'It's a long time til mornin',  
and I've got a lot of thinkin' to do.'  
Don't you dare die on me, Kid.'

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [VIGIL [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621429) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
